Duas Irmãs, Problemas em Dobras
by Whints Yoru-Chan
Summary: Katara é uma ótima dobradora d'água, e descobre ter uma irmã gêmea: Amy. E Amy descobre ser dobradora d'água também, e isso não vai dar certo. O que acontece quando Katara é raptada no lugar da irmã, levando consigo um dos colegas da irmã, Zuko?
1. Trailer

Gente, essa é minha primeira fic de Avatar, então, não me estrangulem x.x

Duas Irmãs, Duplos problemas.TrailerUma Irmã, era o "cérebro"

Prof: Amy, por favor, responda: Quanto dá 3x+4-5=(igual)20?

Amy: Sete (Ela faz isso de cabeça, pra quem não entendeu).

A outra, era os "músculos", no caso, a água

Katara: HÁ! Você não vai me vencer – Dizendo isso, ela aproveita-se da chuva que caía no local, afogando o inimigo.

Zuko: E eu que pensava que a água era o mais insignificante dos elementos ¬¬'

Elas se encontram

Amy e Katara: VO-VOCÊ!

Amy: Você é igual a mim!

E se metem nas piores encrencas

Katara: Como você consegue ser tão indefesa? – Katara dizia, infiltrando-se na prisão da irmã, e libertando-a

**E Amy, é perseguida, já, que não conseguiam capturar Katara**

Amy: SOCORRO!

Katara: AMY! – Um bando de trogloditas (N/A: Sim, um bando de trogloditas) estavam levando Amy pra longe da proteção da irmã gêmea, Katara.

**Mas, eles acabam pegando Katara**

Katara: Me soltem, seus CRETINOS!

Zuko: Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, DÁ PRA ME SOLTAR?

**E isso vai causar muitas conseqüências**

Zuko: Eu mereço... Preso por algo que eu não tenho nada a ver, com uma garota louca e necessitada ¬¬'.

Katara: Eu não sou NECESSITADA òÓ.

**E, nessas condições, poderia um amor surgir?**

Katara: Vamos admita que me ama n///n

Zuko: Eu não posso admitir uma mentira u///u

Katara: Mentiroso ¬///¬

Em Breve, no Fanfiction (ponto) Net

_**Duas Irmãs, Duplos Problemas**_

_**By, Whints Yoru-Chan**_


	2. As Duas Irmãs, Amy e Katara

Disclaimer: Avatar não me pertence, mas eu pego emprestado pras fics ;)

Obs: Quando as Falas estão entre aspas é pensamento. Menos na frase da aula de português.

Capítulo 1: As Gêmeas, Amy e Katara.

Prof: Amy, por favor, responda: Quanto dá 3x+4-5=(igual)20?

Amy: Sete (Ela faz isso de cabeça, pra quem não entendeu).

Prof: Genial, como sempre!

Zuko: Professor, essa tava muito fácil, que tal 5x-8+5-4x=(igual)50.

Amy: Dá 46, Zuko!

Zuko: Como você consegue, fazer tudo isso de cabeça, e em questão de segundos?

Amy: Isso é fácil ¬¬'

-

-

OoO

-

-

Katara: Vamos, Sokka, será que você não consegue ir mais rápido?

Sokka: Pra você é fácil, mas eu não consigo andar a cavalo dobrando água!

Katara: ¬¬' Você é chato! – Katara e Sokka estavam fugindo de seus inimigos, mas enquanto Katara conseguia facilmente andar a cavalo virada ao contrário, e dobrando água pra distrair os inimigos, Sokka era muito atrapalhado para isso – Sokka, vira pra frente, que eu dou conta desses dois!

Sokka: Melhorou! – Sokka começa a cavalgar a toda velocidade.

-

-

OoO

-

-

Já haviam passado 2 horas desde que Sokka fugira deixando Katara pra trás. Porém, aqueles dois eram mais fortes do que Katara pensava.

Por causa deles, em sua fuga, Katara se aproxima da cidade onde mora Amy até entrar nela. Katara já virara de frente no cavalo, cavalgando mais rápido. Mas, devido a distração, ela quase atropela uma garota, e pra parar o cavalo, ela acaba caindo desse.

E quando elas se olham...

Katara e Amy: AHHHH! VO-VOCÊ!

Amy: Você é igual a mim! O.O

Soldado 1: Peguei você!

Katara: Não pegou não! – Katara forma rapidamente agulhas de gelo, matando-o, mas o segundo acaba escapando – Ufa...

Amy: Co-como você fez isso?

Katara: Eu sou uma dobradora de água.

Amy: Então, os dobradores existem?

Katara: Claro!

-

-

OoO

-

-

Katara: Vamos lá, tente!

Amy: T-Tá bem. – Amy tenta controlar a água, mas de olhos fechados.

Katara: Muito bem, abra os olhos – Amy abre os olhos.

Amy: E-eu consigo!

Katara: Viu?

Zuko: Amy, você é dobradora de água?

Amy: Ãnh?

Katara: Quem é você?

Zuko: Meu nome é Zuko, eu sou dobrador de fogo.

Amy: Dobrador de fogo?

Zuko: Sim.

Amy: Legal.

Zuko: Como é o seu nome – Aponta pra Katara

Katara: Meu nome é Katara. Como você sabe quem é quem?

Zuko: Eu sei a roupa que a Amy tava usando, e a Amy usa óculos.

Katara: Ah é n.n'.

Zuko: Espera aí, você não é a irmã do Sokka que é perseguida pela Nação do Fogo por ser uma das únicas pessoas que têm poder suficiente para derrotar o Senhor do Fogo?

Katara: Sim, sou eu, e você não é o príncipe da nação do fogo, Príncipe Zuko?

Zuko: Sim, sou.

-

-

OoO

-

-

Katara: Então você quer uma missão, mas pra isso, eu vou ter que ir à escola no seu lugar?

Amy: Aham. Mas, toma você vai precisar – Disse estendendo a Katara um pedaço de papel com vários números e letras escritos.

Katara: O que é isso?

Amy: Todas as respostas das questões que os professores vão passar. Eles sempre pedem pra eu responder.

Katara: Tudo bem. Mas pegue uma missão fácil, e de preferência que você vá acompanhada.

Amy: Tá bem.

-

-

OoO

-

-

**Aula de ****Matemática****:**

Prof: Amy, Responda. Quanto é 5x+8-9y?

Katara: É... – Olha no papel disfarçadamente – Oito!

Prof: Muito bem, genial como sempre.

Katara: "Ufa".

**Aula de Português:**

Profª: Amy, Na frase "Os Clientes estão satisfeitos", qual é o predicado?

Katara: "O que é isso, meu Deus?" – Katara olha no papel – Estão satisfeitos.

Profª: Muito Bem.

**Aula de Geografia:**

Profª: Qual é a capital da Espanha, Amy?

Katara: "Capital da Espanha... Não tem! X.x Vamos, Katara você deve saber! Deve ser..." Madrid.

Profª: Muito Bem.

Katara: "Essa foi por pouco"

**Aula de Ciências:**

Prof: Amy, como é o nome da vesícula do fígado (N/A: Eu não sabia que pergunta fazia, vai essa mesmo xP)?

Katara: "Essa é fácil" Vesícula Biliar.

Prof: Muito Bem.

**Aula de Educação Física:**

Katara: Pelo menos uma aula decente ¬¬'. E a última.

Zuko: Para de reclamar, Katara.

Katara: Não me chama assim, aqui!

Zuko: Desculpe.

Prof: Amy, você não vai fugir da educação física como sempre?

Katara: O que? O.õ? É claro que não.

Prof: Ótimo. Hoje, vai ser natação.

Katara: "OBA \o/"

Zuko: Que sorte a sua.

Katara: Quieto ¬¬'

-

-

OoO

-

-

Katara: Amy, como foi a missão?

Amy: Não foi fácil.

Katara: Que missão você pegou?

Amy: Me confundiram com você e me mandaram caçar uma tal de Azula junto de o tal de Sokka.

Katara: E você conseguiu?

Amy: Consegui nada. O Sokka me arrastou pra longe dela assim que percebeu que eu não era você.

Katara: Bendito Sokka.

Amy: Mas você vai ter que cumprir essa missão você mesma.

Zuko: Que missão?

Katara: A Amy pegou a missão de caçar uma tal de Azula.

Zuko: AZULA?

Katara: É, por que?

Zuko: é minha irmã!

Amy e Katara: O.O! O que?

Zuko: A Azula é minha irmã!

Katara: Nossa...

Zuko: Mas não esquente, eu não gosto dela. E, Katara eu gostaria de ir com você.

Katara: É mesmo? No lugar do Sokka?

Zuko: É...

Katara: OBA \o/ UM INÚTIL A MENOS \o/

Zuko e Amy: o.o'

Katara: O meu irmão só me atrapalha, então, se você vier comigo, melhor n.n".

Zuko: Então tá. Quando nós vamos?

Katara: Que tal amanhã?

Zuko: No horário da aula?

Katara: Algum problema?

Zuko: Nenhum, desde que a Amy me dê cobertura.

Amy: Sem problemas.

-

-

OoO

-

-

Katara: Você sabe onde a sua irmã está a essa hora?

Zuko: Ela deve estar na Nação do Fogo ¬¬'

Katara: Isso eu sei ¬¬' Em que lugar da Nação do Fogo!

Zuko: No castelo da Nação do fogo, acho eu.

Katara: Acho bom que esteja mesmo. Assim pouparemos um bom tempo.

Zuko: Ela deve estar lá, sim.

Katara: Ótimo. Para o castelo o/

Zuko: Você é louca o.o'

Katara: ¬¬' Cala a boca.

-

-

OoO

-

-

Prof: Zuko!

Amy: Prof, o Zuko me pediu pra avisar que passou mal ontem a noite e vai ficar hoje em casa se recuperando. Se não melhorar, talvez não venha amanhã também.

Prof: Ok, obrigado por avisar, Amy.

Amy: De nada, prof.

-

-

OoO

-

-

No castelo da Nação do fogo (N/A: O Zuko e a Katara viajavam de barco)...

Guarda (Eu não lembro se tem guarda ou não, mas deixa pra lá x.x): Príncipe Zuko, seja bem vindo.

Zuko: A Azula tá em casa?

Guarda: Está, sim. Namorada? – Perguntou apontando para Katara.

Zuko/Katara: NÃO!

Guarda: Desculpem.

Zuko: Tudo bem.

Eles entram, procurando por Azula, quando ouvem uma voz.

Azula: Então, o traidor fracassado voltou pra casa trazendo a namoradinha?

Zuko: Cala a boca òÓ. E ela não é minha namorada!

Azula: Ah, você deve ser a tal da Amy, da escola do Zuko. Como é que eles te chamam mesmo? Ah, sim! CDF!

Katara: Eu sou a Katara e não a Amy, e NÃO-SOU-CDF!

Azula: Não mesmo? Ah, então desculpe – Disse em tom de falso arrependimento.

Zuko: Azula, pare de provocar!

Azula: Quer mesmo que eu pare, irmãozinho?

Zuko: GRRRR! – Zuko perde a paciência, e parte pra cima de Azula, usando a dobra de fogo. Azula se defende com a dobra de raio/relâmpago.

Os dois se distraíram, lutando. Katara percebeu que Zuko não conseguiria vencer Azula, e se não intervisse logo, ele acabaria sendo massacrado.

Katara também percebeu que logo começaria a chover, e isso lhe daria vantagens, já que não trovoaria. Assim que começou a chover, Katara acumulou, sem que os dois irmãos percebessem uma quantidade considerável de água. Sem pensar duas vezes, ela jogou tudo em cima de Azula e congelou-a, congelando Zuko também.

Katara: "Ops" – Ela descongela Zuko.

Zuko: Tá pensando em me matar, é?

Katara: Não, é claro que não.

Mas, os guardas logo perceberam que eles haviam congelado Azula, e constataram que deviam puni-los. Enquanto os dois fugiam, um guarda conseguiu alcança-los.

Katara: Eu cuido dele.

Katara: HÁ! Você não vai me vencer – Dizendo isso, ela aproveita-se da chuva que caía no local, afogando o inimigo.

Zuko: E eu que pensava que a água era o mais insignificante dos elementos ¬¬'

Katara: ¬¬' Vou fingir que não ouvi esse comentário.

**Continua...**

Oi pessoal! Feliz 2009! Eu tenho que parar com esses pontos excessivos ¬¬'

Mas, vamos ao que interessa. Demorei mais do que tinha previsto, mas até que ficou grandinho pro primeiro capítulo. Vou tentar, eu disse TENTAR não demorar no próximo. Até mais.

_Reviews:_

MahzinhaPrincess06: Aqui está, o primeiro capítulo. Eita, você. Quando eu li sua review pro meu primo ele me encheu o saco por um século porque eu não ouço Amy Whinehouse ¬¬'. Mas, tudo bem. Continue lendo n.n

Loupgarrou: Hehehe. Pode ter certeza que essa fic vai render muito (principalmente confusões hehehe), e vai ter MUITO Zutara. Continue lendo n.n/

E não se esqueçam: REVIEWS! Façam essa autora baka que tem que se conter por causa das idéias malucas que vem na sua mente sempre feliz o/

Até a próxima!


	3. Amy é raptada

_**Duas Irmãs, Problemas em Dobras [Chapter 2] Amy ou Katara? Quem foi presa afinal?**_

Não demorou muito para o Senhor do fogo ficar sabendo da irmã gêmea de Katara, Amy. E começou a perseguição a Amy.

Katara: Beleza! ¬¬' Agora eu vou ter que falar de você pro Sokka.

Amy: Por que?

Katara: Porque você vai perseguida pela nação do fogo. E isso não é nada bom.

Amy: Mas eu sei me defender sozinha.

Katara: Eu sei disso, mas segurança nunca é demais.

Zuko: Você está exagerando.

Katara: É o que vamos ver. Falando nisso nós três temos uma missão.

Zuko: Que missão?

Katara: Temos que acabar com uns bandidos lá. São fracos, mas são muitos.

Zuko: Sem problemas.

-

-

OoO

-

-

A missão prosseguia calmamente. Chegaram ao esconderijo dos ladrões sem imprevistos. E venceram deles sem maiores problemas, mas na volta algo aconteceu.

Um grupo de dobradores de fogo atacou-os e prenderam Katara. Mas não a levaram.

Amy: SOCORRO!

Katara: AMY! – Um bando de trogloditas (N/A: Sim, um bando de trogloditas) levava Amy para longe da proteção da irmã, Katara. E Zuko estava ocupado. Mas tentou liberta-la jogando bolas de fogo pra cima deles. Mas errou.

Katara: Merda!

Zuko: O que vamos fazer?

Katara: Resgata-la, é lógico.

Zuko: ¬¬' Estou perguntando como você pretende fazer isso.

Katara: Vamos falar com os mestres. Talvez eles saibam onde fica a prisão para dobradores de água.

Eles se dirigem então a sede (N/A: Eu sei que não há sede nenhuma em Avatar, por isso inventei essa. S tiver uma sede e eu não saiba, ignorem isso. x.x), e lá eles ficaram meio apreensivos já que Zuko era da Nação do Fogo, mas disseram onde ficava a prisão.

Mestre1: Mas atenção, se vocês... – Ele não teve tempo de terminar de falar. Os dois já saíram correndo, para ir até a prisão.

Zuko: Ficou maluca? Vão te prender lá!

Katara: Não darei chance de que me vejam.

Zuko: Isso é impossível! Como pretende fazer isso?

Katara: Você distrai os guardas, obviamente.

Zuko: Sou um fugitivo, se esqueceu?

Katara: Então como entramos no castelo da Nação do Fogo aquela vez?

Zuko: Aquilo foi diferente. Nem todos pensam assim.

Katara: Você é um chato sabia?

Zuko: Um chato, é?

Katara: É!

Zuko: Mas um chato que você adora.

Katara: Adoro nada – Zuko foi se aproximando de Katara, que corava cada vez mais.

Zuko: Sei...

Katara: Pare de se aproximar! ò///ó

Zuko: Por que?

Katara: Por que? Porque sim, oras! ò//////ó

Zuko: Então por que quanto mais eu aproximo você fica mais vermelha?

Katara: EU-NÃO-ESTOU-VERMELHA! Ò//////////////Ó

Zuko: Está. E muito. Será que isso resolve?

Katara: Isso... O que? – Zuko não respondeu. Não com palavras. Ele apenas juntou os seus lábios com os dela. Num beijo calmo, já que ela, depois do primeiro contato, relaxou e correspondeu ao beijo. Depois que se separaram, Zuko quebrou o clima.

Zuko: Vamos. Temos que resgatar a sua irmã.

Katara: ó.ò Hai...

-

-

OoO

-

-

Eles já estavam na prisão. Parecia mais uma daquelas prisões de pessoas "normais".

Katara: Como você consegue ser tão indefesa? – Katara dizia, infiltrando-se na prisão da irmã, e libertando-a.

Amy: EU NÃO SOU INDEFESA!

Katara: Sei. Mas isso está fácil demais. Parece...

Zuko: Não parece. É uma armadilha. Amy, fuja!

Amy: Mas-

Katara: Amy, fuja!

Amy: Está bem.

Logo os guardas que lutavam contra os dois capturaram-nos.

Katara: Me soltem, seus CRETINOS!

Zuko: Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, DÁ PRA ME SOLTAR?

Guarda1: Não!

**Tsuzuku...**

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, embora eu tenha achado ele pequeno. Juro que tentei fazê-lo mais comprido, mas eu definitivamente não consigo "encher linguiça" e ficaria horrível (eu odeio essas coisas que são puro enchimento de linguiça, então...)

_Reviews:_

**Hatake Sakura XD: **Realmente, eu não gosto de ficar enrolando. Como eu disse aí em cima eu não sou de ficar enchendo linguiça. Que bom que está gostando. n.n

Bom, minna é isso. Continuem lendo, e mandem REVIEWS \o/

PS: Vou TENTAR não demorar dessa vez, ok? Mas não garanto nada.


End file.
